1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to stabilizing jigs adapted to retain standard-sized window panels during a polishing process, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved polishing stand for receiving selected ones of a plurality of standardized types of aircraft window so that the polishing process can be carried out not only faster but more thoroughly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pre-examination search discloses a number of different types and shapes of jig structure for varying use in stabilizing an article. Various types of picture frame jig are known and these types of device are directed to means for positively holding or blocking opposed corners of a frame assembly while certain other work operation takes place. U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,849 discloses a device for holding a glass panel in positive manner while certain configurations are printed thereon. Still other jig retaining structures for use in diverse applications have been developed in the prior art, but no structure similar to the present invention was found.